


My Friend the Match Maker

by Johnathan_of_Trill



Series: Bajoran [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnathan_of_Trill/pseuds/Johnathan_of_Trill
Summary: set a little less than a year after what they leave behind, in an Alternate UniverseDr. Julian Bashir left DS9, for an indefinite amount of time, shortly after the O'Brien Family for Earth, to help rebuild Cardassia. His replacement is a nineteen year old Bajoran Ensign, Doctor and Scientist named J. D. Levi.More about Dr. Levi to come





	My Friend the Match Maker

**Author's Note:**

> set a little less than a year after what they leave behind, in an Alternate Universe
> 
> Dr. Julian Bashir left DS9, for an indefinite amount of time, shortly after the O'Brien Family for Earth, to help rebuild Cardassia. His replacement is a nineteen year old Bajoran Ensign, Doctor and Scientist named J. D. Levi.
> 
> More about Dr. Levi to come

“Colonel Kira! Lieutenant Levi! So nice to see both of you. What can I get for you?” Quark says

“Cognac, double, neat.” I reply.

“Spring wine.” Kira tells him after a minute.

“Anything to eat?”

“Not right now, thanks.”

“Coming up.”

“Levi, Kira.” Jake calls out. “How are the two of you doing?”

“Great, thanks. How about you?” Levi asks

“I've had better days.” Jake says

“Still haven't asked Ezri out, have you?” Levi teases

“No, not yet.”

“Ezri, are you busy?” Kira questions

“Just got off duty, why?” Ezri says

“We're just about to go to Vic's lounge on the holosuite, do you want to come? Levi asks

“No, thank you. Three is a crowed.” Ezri replies

“Very true, but we need a forth wheel.” Levi says as he steps out of the way.

“Hello Jake.” She says with an ear to ear smile.

“Hi Ezri.”

 

\- - - at Vic's

 

“They are cute together, aren't they? Nerys asks me.

“Yes, they are. However, he gets tongue tied when he tries to talk to her.” Levi tells her

“Why?”

“I don't know but the universe melts away when their together.”

“Do you think they will miss us if we left?”

“Not a chance. Right now, I don't think they would notice if Vic turned off the program.”

“Let's go.” Nerys says to me about an hour later.

“Right behind you.”

 

“When did you guys leave Vic's? Jake asks Johnathan the next day.”

“Is that all you came to my office in the infirmary for?”

“That and to talk.”

“About 2030 hours. When did the two of you realize we left?”

“As Vic was getting ready to close. He said with a smile.”

“The two of you danced the night away without realizing that we left; But you don't love her, do you?”

“I don't know how to tell her just how much I love her and that's the problem.”

“Try words.”

“I have tried and can't find them.”

“That's a good one. A writer without words.”

“She is the first person on my mind when I wake up and the last as I close my eyes.”

“What women wouldn't like to hear that?”

“I don't know.”

“Do you see her when you close your eyes?”

Oh, Yeah!”

“At that moment, in your heart, you can say everything or anything to her. All you've got to do is find the strength to say those things when Ezri is in front of you, right?”

“Easier said then done?!”

“Close your eyes.” I say as Ezri walks into my office but he doesn't hear her.

“Why?”

“Humor me.”

“Ok.”

“Now, say anything or everything that you would like to tell Ezri.” I tell him as she quietly sits on the chair in front of him.

“Ezri, you are very special to me and I would like it very much if we could get to know each other better. I would like it very much if we could be more then friends. Would you be “my girl?”

“Jake, I would like that very much.”

“Hey that's not bad man. For a moment you sounded like her.”

“Open your eyes man.”

“Huh? Ezri!” He swallows hard. “Do you mean it?”

“Yes!”

“That's awesome!”


End file.
